Matrioshka
by Harry Hale
Summary: "Antes no tenía nada, y conseguí este trabajo, esta familia, pero nada dura para siempre".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

El frío del lavamanos de mármol se cuela por sus venas, helándole la sangre, un rostro pálido y cansado le regresa la mirada desde el espejo, sus ojos verdes lucen alerta a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar seguro, y la ola de recuerdos la inunda.

_"Antes no tenía nada…"_

Puede recordarse bailando hasta el cansancio, pareciera que la fina tela del tutú hecho a la medida la roza de nuevo y el dolor de sus pies se hace presente a pesar de que no ha bailado ballet en años, los rostros de sus _hermanas_ se arrastran hasta aferrarse a su memoria, recuerda los blancos de tiro remplazados por blancos reales, casi puede ver la cara de satisfacción de su entrenador cuando ha aprendido a aplastarle la garganta a los hombres con las piernas y se tiene que recordar que ya no tiene dieciséis años, y que no volverá a esa habitación donde te arrebatan todo.

Se aferra con fuerza al lavamanos.

_"…y conseguí este trabajo, esta familia…"_

El rostro de Clint inundado de un cariño ilimitado la alcanza, puede ver a Fury dirigiéndole _esa_ mirada con un solo ojo, la ruidosa y estridente risa de Thor, con la carcajada suave de Banner de fondo, le retumba en los oídos, por un segundo, los fríos ojos verdes se tornan azules y cálidos como los de Steve, inundados de lealtad, de pronto la habitación huele a café y al perfume caro de Tony, Wanda y Pietro en el jardín, Sam y Rhodes planeando en sus trajes… aprieta los dientes y en un arranque de rabia e impotencia, rompe el espejo de un puñetazo.

─ Eh, ¿todo bien ahí dentro? ─una voz masculina toca la puerta, pero no entra, el ruido debió alertarlo.

_"… pero nada dura para siempre"._

Tony y Steve discutiendo, el equipo que se convirtió en su familia peleando entre sí, Rhodey en esa cama de hospital, sus amigos fugitivos, toda su perfecta vida desmoronándose, está harta de fingir.

─ Nada lo está.

* * *

Se cala la capucha de su chaqueta, intentando pasar desapercibida, lo hizo bien hasta el momento pues ha logrado llegar a Budapest, en la estación de trenes nadie parece reconocerla.

El viaje ha sido agradable de cierta manera, sin contratiempos y cabos sueltos por atar, pero entonces él llega a joderlo todo.

─ Dicen que se fue a toda prisa─ comenta y su tono tiene un ligero toque burlesco, como si acorralarla fuera su mayor logro, está rodeada de varios hombres que han estado persiguiéndola, los evadió durante la mayor parte del camino, pero debe quitárselos de encima. Los desvió hasta lo que parece ser un claro.

─ No es fácil hoy en día─ replica.

─ ¿Y que piensa hacer?

Piensa en la identificación falsa que se esconde en su guarida, casi puede sentir el movimiento del tren...

─ Eh vivido muchas vidas, pero se acabó el huir de mi pasado.

Cuando el flash de la Habitación Roja le llega de golpe, ella se abalanza sin piedad. Se da prisa, hay un tren que tomar.

* * *

La casa en definitiva cambió desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, ¿hace cuánto?, setenta años sí, saca su arma por instinto y se cuida las espaldas.

Entonces la escucha.

─ _Sé que estás ahí._

─ _Sé que lo sabes_─ contesta, no la ha visto en ¿veinte años? ─._ ¿Vamos a hablar como adultas?_

Sale por la puerta de un paso y le apunta con el arma, ella hace lo mismo, como si de un espejo se tratara, porque fueron criadas de la misma manera y con el mismo propósito.

─ _¿Eso es lo que somos?_

Lleva el cabello rubio atado en una trenza francesa, igual que ella, viste con chaqueta y pantalones cómo si estuviera preparada para pelear. Se enzarzan en una batalla igualada hasta que ambas caen al suelo.

Natasha puede jurar que son la misma persona.

─ _También me alegro de verte, hermanita._

Yelena sonríe y sirve un trago de vodka.

─ _¿Qué te trae por casa?_

_Casa._ Ya no lo era ¿o sí?

Natasha le devuelve la sonrisa y apresura el vodka, el ardor en la garganta y el estomago no le causan sino la sensación de estar en eso, en _casa._

─ _Hay asuntos pendientes, debemos volver al origen de todo_─ declara y puede imaginar lo que se les viene encima.

─_ Que suerte la nuestra_─ masculla con sorna.

─ _Algo es seguro, será una reunión bestial._

Yelena coge el teléfono de la casa.

─ _Déjame hacer unas llamadas._

* * *

Los ojos claros de Melina Vostokoff la examinan como si no se creyera que ella, Natasha, pisa suelo ruso de nuevo, pasaron décadas desde que se topó con su otra _hermana_ y parece ser que el suero ha hecho bien su trabajo.

El corazón le late con fuerza cuando un apuesto hombre pelirrojo y muy conocido entra en la habitación, ha optado por vestirse cómo su alter ego a pesar de que Yelena fue muy especifica en cuanto a lo de pasar desapercibidos.

─ _Aún me queda_─ suelta una carcajada y toma asiento pesadamente junto a ella.

Melina y Yelena le lanzan una mirada a la pelirroja, Natasha sabe que significa.

Él también lo sabe, deben hablar del tema, pero no en ese momento.

─_La familia, otra vez reunida_─ Alexei trata de romper el hielo con ese chiste, Yelena rueda los ojos y Melina se vuelve hacia él.

─ _Has engordado_─ suelta, el ruso posa su mirada en Natasha y ella le sonríe con verdadera alegría.

Lo logra, el ambiente ya no es tan tenso.

* * *

La sensación de estar lejos de su familia le aplasta el pecho, no lleva más de una semana en Rusia y siente que ha estado ahí por años, bebe vodka con sus _hermanas_ y con su _aún marido_, hablan de lo que se harán y no deja de sonreír. Ser fugitiva no es tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**Holaaaa, por si no ha quedado claro en mis demás fics, soy amante de esta hermosa mujer y con el tráiler que salió, DIOS MIO, esperé para ver si escribían sobre eso pero como no, bueno, aquí viene Harry, ah Harry, con mil millones de toneladas de tarea pendiente, cerebro escaso de imaginación y con muchas historias por actualizar, a publicar este ¿one-shot?, no lo sé, solo diré que haré lo mismo con los nuevos tráileres que se aproximan jejeje. Como nota les dejo que los diálogos entre los rusos están en italic porque están "hablando en ruso".**

**Si les gustó háganmelo saber en un review gordito, porque aprecio mucho leerlos y me decepciono al encontrar solo una línea de texto *inserte carita llorando*, en serio, me presionan para que actualice, pero cuando lo hago solo me dejan, a veces y verídicamente, solo algunas pocas, máximo cinco palabras y así no se puede.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
